narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Ninja Storm 3
. Also Naruto Ulitmate Ninja Storm 3 soll ja nächstes Frühjahr rauskommen wer glaubt ihr wird da noch so alles spielbar sein bisher sind ja folgende bekannt: *Naruto *Sage Naruto *Naruto Goku Outfit (dämlich find ich) *Sasuke *Kakashi *Sakura *Sai *Yamato *Gai *Lee *Neji *Hinata *Shikamaru *Choji *Ino *Kiba *Shino *Kankuro *Hizuren Sarutobi *Minato *Tsunade *Gaara *Oonoki *A *Mei *Darui *Mifune *Killerbee *Suigetsu *Karin *Juugo *Kabuto (Schlangenmensch) *Edo Tensei Deidara *Edo Tensei Asuma *Hanzou Salamander *Ginkau *Kinkaku (ich hätte gedacht dass Ginkaku allein aussreicht und Kinkaku nur als Unterstützung dazu kommt) *Tobi (während des Angriffes des Fuchses) Zabuza, die restlichen sieben Schwertkämpfer sowie Haku und die weißen Zetsus sollen ja nur als Zwischengegner auftauchen. Ich persönlich hoff ja noch dass Zabuza und Haku noch spielbare Charakter werden und vielleicht noch Nagato, Itachi, Kimimaro sowie den 3. Raikage, 4. Kazakage sowie den zweiten Mizukage und Muu noch dazu kommen würden. Aber wahrscheinlich werden die erst im vierten Teil zusammen mit Madara auftauchen (sauerrei).--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 17:31, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ---- Neue bestätigte Charaktere: *Edo Tensei Kakuzu *Yugito Nii *Yagura *Roushi *Han *Utakata *Fuu --Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:23, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ---- Wieder neue bestätigte Charaktere: *2 Mizukage *Muu *3 Raikage *4 Kazekage Es sollen jetzt ca. 85 Charaktere insgesamt auftauchen. Außerdem sollen für Europa und Japan exclusive Download Kostüme erstellt werden. Für Japan: Sasuke (Road of the Ninja), Sakura (Badeanzug), Kakashi (ANBU) und Hinata (Road of the Ninja). Für Europa: Tsunade (Badeanzug), Itachi (ANBU), Sakura (Schuluniform) und Sasuke (Outfit aus Broken youth Ending). Auch ein Bild des Auswahlbildschrims wurde schon gezeigt. Man kann nun vermuten wer alles noch auftauchen wird, da die jeweiligen Dörferzeichen abgebildet sind. Datei:Auswahl.PNG Folgende Symbole konnte ich erkennen was zeigt viele von welchem Dorf auftauchen werden: *Kumo 6 Symbole/Charaktere *Kiri 7 Symbole/Charaktere *Iwa 5 Symbole/Charaktere *Suna 6 Symbole/Charaktere *Oto 4 Symbole/Charaktere *Akatsuki 9 Symbole/Charaktere *Konoha 33 Symbole/Charaktere *Uchiha bzw. Sharingan-Symbole 7 Symbole/Charaktere *Das seltsame Symbol was man Hinatas Jacke kennt in der Mitte (ich weis echt nicht für wenn das stehen soll) *Zu guter letzt die 5 Symbole oben rechts die aussehen wie Uchiha Fächer Irgendjemand eine Idee wer jetzt also auftauchen könnte? Mit den 5 Symbolen oben weis ich nichts anzufangen.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 13:55, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde, dass noch folgende Charaktere spielbar sein sollten: *EdoItachi *EdoNagato *Omoi (Samui, Atsui(?)) *Kitsuchi *Pakura (?) *Gari (?) *Dodai *vielleicht die Kage-Bodyguards? *UCHIHA MADARA!! Die fünf Symbole sehen aus wie Sharingans, hab auch keine Ahnung, wofür das stehen soll. [[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 12:09, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Endlich mal jemand der sich darüber unterhalten will XD. Also mit den bisherigen Infos nehm ich folgendes an: *6 Kumos: 3. Raikage, 4 Raikage (Ae), Killerbee, Yugito, Darui - der sechste könnte entweder Omoi (hoff ich persönlich) oder Kinkaku sein. *7 Kiris: 2. Mizukage, 4 Mizukage (Yagura), 5. Mizukage (Mei), Utakata, Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu *5 Iwas: Muu, Oonoki, Roshi, Han - der fünfte könnte entweder Gari sein oder Kurotsuchi *6 Sunas: 4. Kazakage, 5 Kazekage (Gaara), Temari, Kankuro, Chiyo - der sechte bzw. die sechste ist entweder Pakura oder EdoChiyo (dass sie einen Samurai statt ihrer Puppe benutzt). Da sowohl bei Iwa als auch bei Suna einer noch unbekannt ist nehm ich aber mal an dass Gari und Pakura wohl eine höhrere Chance haben die unbekannten zu sein. *4 Otos: Kabuto, Kabuto Schlangenmensch, Orochimaru, Kimimaro *Akatsuki 9: Pain, Nagato, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi *die 7 Sharingan-Symbole nehm ich an steht jeweils einen Uchiha: Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi (während des Angriffs des Kyuubi), Tobi (Rinnegan), EdoItachi, Sasuke (mit permamenten MS) und Madara (es gibt eine Trophäe die seine Umrisse zeigt könnte also wirklich gut sein dass er vorkommt) *Das seltsame Symbol in der Mitte versteh ich immer noch nicht ich vermute jetzt einfach die Rückkehr des Tekken Charakters Lars *So und nun nach dem Ausschluss verfahren müssten die 5 Symbole folgende Charaktere sein: Karin, Juugo, Hanzo und zwei unbekannte. *Die 33 Konoha-Charaktere sind auch nicht einfach: Team 7 (5), Team Asuma (4), Team Gai (4) Team Kurenai (3), Hokage (5) = 17 + Danzo, Jiraiya und Sage Naruto = 20. Wenn wollen die da noch aus Konoha einbauen? Torune, Konohamaru, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Obito (Kind) und Kakashi als Kind oder vergess ich da irgendjemanden?--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 12:50, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Was die Konoha Charaktere betrifft, ist noch EdoAsuma, und sonst vielleicht Dan, Hiashi, Shin, Chouza, Torune, Fuu und Anko spielbar. Schon die neuen Gameplay-vids gesehen? Ich fand Han und Roushi sehr beeindruckend. Utakata sieht mir nach nem nervigen Spam-Charakter aus mit seinen Blasen. Yagura fand ich auch sehr cool. Ansonsten fand ich die awakenings immer noch viiel zu OP. Das fand ich immer schon nervig, dass man erst die Oberhand hat, aber dafür der andere zuerst in den Erwacht-Modus gehen kann und mit ein paar Bijuu-Damas oder Amaterasu gewinnt...[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:41, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoff wirklich dass sie Charakter wie Torune und Anko mit einbringen anstatt Figuren wie "Minato (Jonin)", so was kann man auch als zweites Kostüm anbieten. Ich weis ich nicht ob sie EdoAsuma und Asuma getrennt spielbar machen, kann auch sein dass der eine vom anderen ein zweites Kostüm ist da sich ja nur die Augenfarbe ändert. Was mir in den Gameplay-Vids aufgefallen ist dass die Spieler kaum eins der Justus oder der Ultimativen Justus einsetzen meist nur die standart-Angriffe, Awakening oder Würfe (die haben ja auch kleine Squenzen). Also am meisten war ich ja auf Roshi, Utakata und den 2. Mizukage gespannt (irgendwie sind mir die drei sympatisch). Roshis Gameplay hat mir sehr gut gefallen, Utakata war ich eigentlich ziemlich enttäuscht. Der Kampfstil ähnelt stark dem von Deidara, auch wenn er ein paar Nahkampfangriffe im Gegensatz zu ihm zu beherrschen scheint. Dennoch kommt die der Gegner zu nah bist in der Patsche und anderes rum wenn er dein Gegner ist darfst du ihm keine Pausen schenken und immer direkt angreifen. Mal sehen sehen wie sie den Gen-Jutsu-Nutzer den 2. Mizukage einbringen. --Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 11:04, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Es sieht danach aus, dass die blauen Symbole die Kage-Bodyguards sind, also supports. Das sieht man daran, dass es von jedem Dorf zwei Symbole gibt außer von Kumo, weil ja Darui ganz spielbar ist. Also sind Torune und Fuu höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch support-only. Aber das müsste dann wohl heißen, dass die 7 Schwertkämpfer gar nicht spielbar sind, oder? Und dieses tropfenähnliche Symbol in der Mitte könnte Sasuke EMS sein. Wenn du dich erinnerst, hatte er mit seinem Susanoo eine Attacke, bei der er mit Amaterasu so eine ähnliche Form bildete und dann sein Amaterasu abschoss. Das hat man auch ganz kurz in einem Gameplay-video gesehen, als er UJ einsetzen wollte.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:53, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dann wäre aber das Raster noch gar nicht vollständig da die Rechnung nicht mehr mit den Iwa Charakteren aufgeht. Ursprünglich dachte ich ja es seien 5 Iwa Charaktere nach dem Raster (Muu, Oonoki, Roushi, Han, 1 unbekannter). Wenn aber jetzt zwei wegfallen, dann wären nur Muu, Roushi und Han (sind ja bestätigt) spielbar das wäre doch beklopt Oonoki jetzt wieder aus dem Spiel zu entfernen. Fast das selbe Problem mit Kiri wenn zwei Wegfallen sind es 5 statt 7 (die Sieben Schwertkämpfer hatte ich von anfang nicht gelaubt dass alle spielbar wären, sind wohl nur Hack-Slay-Gegner), dass wären Mei, 2. Mizukage, Yagura, Utakta und entweder Suigetsu oder (falls Suiegestu zu den oberen 5 Fächersymbolen gehört) ein unbekannter eventuell Zabuza oder Haku. So oder so hätten sie ein paar Konoha-Symbole entfernen und dafür mit anderen Dorf-Symbolen belegen sollen. Nebenbei meist du mit dem der Attacke was Sasuke abgefeuert hat Enton: Magatama? Wäre möglich aber ungefähr die selbe Form benutzte auch Itachi in Yasaka no Magatama. Einige vermuten ja dass eventuell Menma aus dem paralleluniversum aus dem letzten Movie hinter dem Symbol verstecken soll, ob das stimmt bezweifle ich zwar aber naja was besseres will mir da auch nicht einfallen.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 12:13, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Jep ich meinte Enton: Magatama. Neben diesem Symbol ist ja noch ein Sharingan-Symbol, was evtl. dafür sprechen könnte. Auf jeden Fall bin ich gespannt darauf, wie sie Madara einbringen wollen, ich mein der Typ hat 3 coole Feuer-Jutsus drauf, zwei Mokuton-Jutsus, 2 Susanoos, Metoriten-Jutsu, und Fächer. Ich hoffe, dass die was anständiges draus machen. Und ich hoffe auch, dass die bei Edo-Itachi seine komplettes Susanoo (nicht finales) als Erwacht-Modus nehmen, mit dem er Yasaka-no-Magatama angewendet hat. Was den Nidaime Mizukage, den du angesprochen hast, betrifft, so gibts neben Gen-Jutsu noch genug "Stoff" für ihn, wie Jokey Boy, Muschel und Wasserpistolen-Jutsu.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 12:57, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich nehme mal an dass wird bei Madara ähnlich wie bei Pain enden. Die heftigsten Attacken werden in einem Boss-Fight als Quick Event auftauchen oder als Filmsequenz. Die Sache mit den Blumen Mokuton: Kajukai Kourin z.B. könnte Filmsequenz werden ähnlich wie das gewaltige Shinra Tensei was halb Konoha zerstörte. Die Sache mit dem Meteor und eventuell auch das vollendete Susanno könnten Quick-Time Events werden wie Chibaku Tensei (ich persönlich glaub ja auch das dieses Meteor-Jutsu nichts weiter als ein extrem großes Chibaku Tensei ist). Bei 2. Mizukage nehm ich an dass Jokey Boy eventuell sein Awaking sein könnte oder sein Ulti. Justsu und die Wasserpistole dann sein S.Jutsu wodurch die Muschel mit seiner Wurftechnik verbunden sein könnte.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 16:12, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ---- Wieder sind ein paar Charaktere bestätigt worden: *Edo Itachi *Edo Nagato *Rinnegan Tobi Tja was soll man sagen Edo Itachis Ulitmate Jutsu ist anscheinend Yasaka no Magatama nach dem neusten Scan.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 11:27, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich würd sagen das diese "Sharingan'e" die Jinchuurikis sind. Weil das Zeichen sieht meiner Meinung nach wie eine Mischung aus Sharingan & Rinnegan aus, das hat ja Tobi (Obito) der sie steuert. Passt ja auch perfekt, es sind nähmlich genau 6 dieser Symbole. Die Uchiha Fächer sind dann wahrscheinlich wieder 3 Sasuke-Formen, Maskierter Mann (Obito), Itachi & Madara. Die Akatsuki Symbole sind Edo Itachi, Edo Nagato, Edo Deidara, Edo Sasori, Edo Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Tobi (Obito) mit Orangener Maske & vielleicht Pain oder Tobi mit Rinnegan. Bei Kisame bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher aber ich glaube schon das er dabei ist wenn auch nicht im Akatsuki Mantel was ich sogar ganz cool finden würde ..^^ Und ich hoffe das der Kampf zwischen Konan & Tobi zu spielen ist der gefiel mir nämlich sehr gut. Bei Pain bin ich mir auch nicht sicher .. ich würde ehe sagen das da noch Tobi mit Rinnegan dabei ist. (: DeidaraBakuhaButai (Diskussion) 13:00, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bei Pain hab ich auch so meine Zweifel ob er dabei sein wird, da es sicherlich schwer wird den irgendwie in Handlung einzubauen. Tobi mit Rinnegan ist endgültig bestätigt da man auf dem neusten Scan, es ist kein fake, sieht wie er kämpft. Ich glaub weniger dass die 6 komischen Sharingan Smybole die 6 Jinchuuriki sind, denn wenn auf die rechte Seite, dritte Zeile von oben, gleich neben dem einzlenen Sharingansymbol schaust siehst du die Symbole in folgender Anordnung: Taki, Kiri, Iwa, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo. Das stimmt eins zu eins mit den Jinchuuriki vom 7schwänzigen bis zum 2schwänzigen runter überein also: Fuu, Utakata, Han, Roshi, Yagura, Yugito.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 15:13, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Mhm, stimmt ist mir erst garnicht aufgefallen .. aber ich hab eben wirklich keine andere Erklärung was diese Symbole bedeuten könnten?DeidaraBakuhaButai (Diskussion) 15:24, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Also so langsam glaube ich dass dieser Auswahlbildschirmscreen ein Fake sein könnte, da unnötige Konoha-Symbole vorhanden sind (die rechts unten) wodurch es fast 33 Konohagakure Charaktere gäbe und Naruto seine Freunde + die Kage schon zusammen gerade mal ca. 20 ergeben. Wiederum fehlt u.a. ein Iwagakure-Symbol da nur 3 Iwa Charaktere aufgelistet sind 4 aber bestätigt wurden (Han-Roshi-Oonoki-Muu). Die blauen Symbole sollen, Gerüchten zufolge die durch aus bestand haben, angeblich nur Hilfscharaktere sein wodurch diese nicht zählen. Weiterhin seh ich nirgends das Amegakure Symbol was für Hanzo stehen würde. Ansonsten würde ich die sechs Uchiha Symbole folgend anordnen: Das in der Mitte, entweder Madara oder Tobi mit Rinnegan, das zwischen den Akatsuki-Symbolen ist Itachi, die 4 oben auf der rechten Seite zweimal Sasuke und zwei Mal Tobi (Akatsuki und während Angriffs des Kyuubi).--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 16:55, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ---- Und schon wieder ein neuer bestätigter: *Madara Uchiha So es tatsächlich eingetroffen. Saiyajinland präsentierte zwei Spielkarten, wobei sich das gesamte Kartenspiel um Ninja Storm 3 dreht, die beide Madara Uchiha zeigen. Die erste ist eine Charakterkarte die ihn komplett zeigt. Das will bis lang nicht viel heißen außer dass er vorkommen wird (ob nun als spielbarer-, Boss- oder reiner Filmcharakter). Aber die zweite Karte zeigt Madara bei der Ausfürhung eines Jutsus wo er sein Susanno auf der ersten Stufe einsetzt. Das bedeutet das Madara nun entweder als Boss oder als Spielbarerer Charakter auf jeden Fall dabei sein wird.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 21:47, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ohhh ist das geil *-* Das wird auf alle Fälle das beste Naruto Spiel ever.. ^^DeidaraBakuhaButai (Diskussion) 00:07, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ---- So im neusten Trailer wurde der Kampf zwischen Tobi (Akatsuki-Mantel) und Konan gezeigt wodurch diese beiden auch bestätigt sind. Damit sind grob ca. 60 Charaktere bestätigt und noch 20 offfen. Hat jemand noch Ideen wer die letzten 20 seien könnten? Also bisher noch in keinem Trailer gezeigt, aber sehr wahrscheinlich dass sie irgendwie (seis als Flashback oder so) noch Jiraiya und Orochimaru rein tun. Möglich wäre auch dass wieder Chiyo miteinbauen sowie auch Zabuza, Haku (beide als spielbare Charaktere und nicht nur als Hack-Slay-Gegner), 1. Hokage und den 2. Hokage. Eine weitere Theorie von mir dass sie auch noch Kimimaro und Anko miteinbauen könnten. Doch selbst mit den genannten sind noch 11 Charakterplätze offen. Eien weitere Info, für die die es noch nicht wissen, an bestimmten Stellen soll man entscheiden könnten wie der Handlung weiter verläuft. Als Beispiel wurde dafür der Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke beim bzw. nach dem Kage Treffen gezeigt, wo man sich entscheiden konnten ob die Erinnerungen aus dem Kampf am Tal des Endes oder die bei Orochimarus Versteck gezeigt werden sollten und je nachdem welche man wählt könnte man entscheiden wer, Naruto oder Sasuke, gewinnt.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:33, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Datei:Nsuns3screen.png SEHR schlechte Neuigkeiten, zumindest wenn dieser Character Screen echt ist, was auch sehr wahrscheinlich ist. Diese "unnötigen Konoha-Symbole" stehen für PTS-CHARAKTERE??!! Und das obwohl Matsumaya in einem Interview ausdrücklich gesagt hat: "The story will focus on the ninja war, so characters who have appeared in Naruto Shippuden will make a come back. Part 1 exclusive characters will not make a return. There will, however, be a lot of new characters!". Was soll das!! (Außerdem soll es nächsten Monat wieder Filler geben!!!!).[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 11:21, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :PTS-Charaktere in Storm 3 und Filler theoretisch direkt ganz kurz bevor Madara im Anime erscheint :S Mies...-- PSPMAN 15:56, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kann es sein das Nuke-nin nicht zu ihren dorf zugeordnet werden Suigetsu wurde nämlich auf einen diesen Uchiha-Fächern zugeortnet KiriTheMistShinobi (Diskussion) 12:09, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Der Charakter Auswahl Bildschirm ist 100% echt ... Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt richtig scheiße das die Kinder Charaktere wieder dabei sind, das ist so sche*ße!